A number of types of “interactive” books are known, in which the books include additional features which involve the reader and go beyond the simple reading of words and pictures on a page. The term “interactive” does not simply apply to books having digital or electronic elements, but equally applies to having additional non-electronic elements such as, for example, pop-up books, hidden object books where words and/or pictures are hidden behind flaps, and touch and feel books having different materials and surfaces for the reader to investigate. A large number of these interactive books are directed at young children and intended to encourage, amongst other things, exploration and investigation, basic reading skills, and tactility.
Whilst the aforementioned types of interactive book aid a young child's development this could be further improved by the introduction of other objects in conjunction with the book being read. For example, a book may be enhanced and of additional interest to the reader if objects relating to the content of the book are provided along with the book itself. For example, if the book tells a story then figures of the story characters provided along with the book may increase further the interest of the child in the book. If the book is for more educational purposes, it may be beneficial to include objects relating to the topic such as, for example, if learning about different food groups it may further the reader's development and understanding of the topic if replica, or indeed real, food items are included.
Whilst the provision of the additional objects would enhance the reader's experience and development one needs to be able to store such additional items for when the book is to be read. It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a book which includes a container for storing such items.